Stories Just Stories
by floatingxworld
Summary: While most of the crew of Serenity are out and about for supplies, Jayne is left to keep an eye on the ship...and River. Written for fictactoe 1.3 six of one, half dozen of the other.


We are not affiliated with any of the bands, people, books, movies, TV shows or products mentioned in any of this writing. We do not make a profit from this and write only for our own amusement.

"Stay and watch the ship Jayne. Go on and get watchin' Jayne. It's a delicate situation Jayne. Which means - we don't wantcha along Jayne. Stupid Mal and his rutting stupid business contact." Jayne grumbled to himself, perturbed at being left behind to mind the ship while everyone else got to venture into town. Maybe Jayne got tired of the inside of the ship on occasion too.

Jayne wandered towards the lounge, ready to sit and catch a bit of relaxation. However, when he entered he changed his mind. The 'moon brained' sister of the Doc was lying on the couch, spread out, and it appeared she was asleep, which meant the lounge was no longer a fit place to relax. He had almost made his way clear through to the other side when River twitched.

'I swear to the 'Verse, if she wakes up...' Jayne cursed internally.

As if River had read Jayne's mind, she sat bolt upright.

"Simon?" River looked around; her dark eyes were clouded with confusion. "Simon?" Her voice was beginning to take on an edge of panic.

Jayne figured he had two options. Option one, he could walk away, head towards his bunk and leave the Doc's hair brained sister to her panic. Option two, he could go and try to make her feel better. Clearly option one was the road everybody would expect him to take. Jayne was inclined to agree.

"Simon, please," River whimpered.

It was this last plea that stopped Jayne in his tracks, tracks that had been leading him to the furthest possible place away from the brat. The pitiful way she had said please tugged at his heart strings and invoked memories from a long time ago. So long they felt like they were from another life altogether.

Jayne turned around and made his way back to the lounge. He stayed in the doorway, hesitant to enter the room. "Your brother ain't on the ship. He went to town with Mal and everyone else to get supplies and stuff."

River looked right at Jayne, with her soul searching I know you inside out look. The one that gave Jayne the cobblywobblies. She didn't say anything, she just... stared.

Jayne rolled his eyes and stepped further into the room, stopping by the blue arm chair. "He'll be back. They've been gone 'bout an hour now." He was running out of things to say. "Mal wants to be off this rock and gone by dark."

River's eyes seemed to glaze over, giving her a sad, scared and confused look. "Simon?"

Jayne's eye twitched. "Now listen here kid, your brother ain't here and he ain't gonna be back for a bit." He stepped closer to the couch. "Now I recommend you lay back down and go back ta sleep."

"But Simon tells me a story when I can't fall asleep." River eyed Jayne, her look clearly stating 'I doubt you'll tell me one.'

Jayne thought back to more simple times, before things got all complex and confusing. He remembered a little sister who adored him and loved to hear his made up stories, unpolished and simple as they might have been. He sat down at the end of the couch cautiously, still uncomfortable and trying to maintain a safe distance.

"Lay down and close your eyes," Jayne directed. "And if ya rutting tell anyone this happened I'll...well it ain't gunna be pretty."

River followed his directions, laid back down on her side; her arm bent to form a pillow, and closed her eyes.

Jayne took a deep breath and cast his eyes about the room for inspiration. "Uh, ok, so, um. Once there was this little calf named uh... Mattie. She was a kind and gentle calf, who loved to play with the other little calves in... ya know, the big green field thing." Jayne glanced at River quickly, to make sure she still had her eyes closed. "They'd run back an' forth, jump all around. Play hide an' seek, and catch the calf games of the like. Erm, then one day Mattie... the sweet and gentle calf... got real sick. She couldn't play with the other calves no more. She was real sad. Her cow family was real sad too. But it was gunna be alright, 'cos her bigger calf brother was gunna find her some medicine. And he did. Mattie the calf got better and went back to runnin' in the big green field like a calf should. The end."

"That was a mighty fine story."

Jayne's head snapped up and he glared at Shepherd Book. "I don't know what you're on about, Preacher. I wasn't tellin' no story." Seeing River was now asleep, or at least pretending to be, Jayne stood and hurriedly brushed past Book heading towards the ship's hold.

Book smiled as he trailed after the runaway mercenary, "I think that was a very kind thing to do for River." Jayne's eyes narrowed. "But don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

"Iunno know what yur on about."

"That story seemed to be familiar. Is Mattie the Calf someone important to you?"

"Look here Preacher. I ain't got no family 'round no more. Got that? Stories just stories."

"Ah," Book said knowingly, "so, a family member." He paused for a moment, "Family can mean more than just blood."

"I know that." Jayne fumed. "I had my family and now I got this," he gestured around at the ship.

"Well now, that's really six of one and a half dozen of the other, isn't it?" Book smiled to himself.

"Why we even talkin' 'bout this? Walk away Preacher-man, just walk away," Jayne huffed.


End file.
